godstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Max Delmar
Max Delmar is a treasure hunter and trick shooter from Amari and a founding member of Z+M Treasure Hunting Services. Early Life Max grew up in the small fishing village of Amari, the lone child of Marcas and Bebinn Delmar. His father worked as a boat builder, the source of Max's sea legs. Marcas would often bring Max along on treasure dives across the Aurea Bay. Max's home life was relatively uneventful and average but peaceful and largely happy. Having lived in the same neighborhood Max eventually befriended Robin McCree, forging one of the most loyal and longest lasting bonds of his entire life. Max began honing his trick shooting skills during his teen years as a way to keep himself entertained. He eventually began entering into contests in the cities of Bostad and Maralite, frequently placing high in the ranks. It was during this time that Max had met Blake Stillman, who would later introduce Max to his fellow researchers Droum Dreher and Cid Leispeir and spark Max's interest in the world of archaeology. Max had struck up a deep friendship with Droum in particular, often visiting him at Cid's workshop in Bostad. Boredom with life in Amari overtook Max as he grew into his late teens. Upon learning of Droum's planned journey across the sea to the Sarhajos Wasteland in Revahlen, Max decided to journey with his friend and explore the world. Shortly after Max's nineteenth birthday the two had set sail for the Wasteland settlement of Graystone. Graystone Max and Droum arrived in Graystone with big aspirations. Droum traveled there to develop rune technology; Max traveled there for the purpose of adventure. Max utilized his skill as a gunman in various quickdraw and trick shooting contests to fund both their survival and Droum's engineering ventures. This would eventually pay off as Droum revitalized and revolutionized Graystone and its mining industry, earning him grants and gifts from the town and contracts from other settlements across the Wasteland. During one of the many contests Max entered in Graystone his skills and association with Droum caught the eye of Zed Faolain. He approached Max with the proposition of joining him as a mercenary. Inspired by the diving trips with his father and his time with Blake Stillman, Max convinced Zed to partner up for a treasure hunting business instead. They took on the name Z+M Treasure Hunting Services, and the two quickly became inseparable friends. Not long after the formation of Z+M Treasure Hunting, during a trip into the country of Beladahma, Zed and Max met a woman named Evelyn whom Zed would later marry. It was at this time Max would be reunited with Robin, who was living with Evelyn at the time. At Max's encouragement, the two women joined them in their treasure hunting venture. Revahlen Taiscrethean Scripture After learning of an increased interest in the Divurac around black market circles, Droum convinced Max and Zed to look into it with the promise of a substantial payoff. They began their search for clues in a Rallian Mountain cave in the Sarhajos North. After finding a piece of old Taiscrethean scripture on the Divurac, the two are ambushed by mercenaries hired by Eddie Valtiez. Surviving their encounter, Max and Zed returned to Graystone. Back at Droum's Workshop the duo were briefed by Droum and Evelyn on the location of one of the pieces of the Divurac. They were also told that Robin had already left to scout the location. The Taiscrethean scripture was left behind for Droum and Evelyn to interpret while Max and Zed left to meet up with Robin. Category:Characters